Summer 2014 Prologue
by EM Vought
Summary: Jaz Potter is getting ready to leave for Hogwarts. What has happened in the wizarding world between the HP gang's final year and now? (Goes along with the Erin Black series.)


Daily Prophet

Harry Potter Dead

Aug 1st, 2008

Today, the entire Wizarding World mourns as it learns of the death of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter was born exactly 28 years ago to James and Lily (Evans) Potter, who were both killed in 1981 by Lord Voldemort during the First Death Eater War in which Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort for the first time. During his brief stay with us Harry Potter inspired hope and brought peace to our world. He battled Lord Voldemort many times to try and stop him from coming back and continue his plan to enslave us. Harry Potter will always be the savior who saved us from Lord Voldemort by finally killing him in 1998. He went on to work for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror continuing to keep us safe. He was called to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement in 2004.

Harry Potter was married to his childhood sweetheart Erin Black in 1998 and they had their first child in that year also. Potter and his wife had two more children before his untimely death. His fourth child was born early this morning. The child he will never see or know. Harry Potter is survived by his wife, Erin, his children, Arianna Dorcas, 10, James Sirius, 5, Albus Severus, 2, and a yet unnamed child. He is also survived by his godson Ted Remus Lupin, and special friends, Ronald and Hermione Weasley.

_**On August 1, 2008 the Wizarding World stopped when they heard of Harry Potter's death. His funeral saw thousands of people flocking to say their goodbyes to who many people considered the greatest wizard they ever knew. His funeral would always be remembered, not for the bittersweet goodbye, but for the Dragon's attack. I was only 5, but that day is forever etched into my memory. We were outdoors and there were so many people sitting and listening to Aunt Hermione, who had just been called to my Dad's post as Head of Magical Law Enforcement talk about Dad's life. I remember one old woman there dabbing her eyes and asked Mama who she was. She told me that was Minerva McGonagall the Headmistress of Hogwarts, one of the Greatest Witches of our age. My mind couldn't wrap around it at the time. I could barely wrap around the fact that my father, the man I loved and looked up to, the man that would pick me up high in the air and twirl me around, the man who would kiss me goodnight, the man who held me when I was sick or had gotten hurt, the man who had gotten me my first broomstick and was teaching me how to fly, the man who was always gentle with me when I did something wrong, the man who never raised his voice in anger to me…the man that was part of my earliest and most treasured memories was gone and he wasn't coming back.**_

_**There was a shriek from the air and everyone looked up. Dragons were racing through the air towards us. People started screaming and running, there was chaos as they flew down mouths wide and shooting fire. I didn't know it then, but there were people riding those dragons. Ari grabbed me and Teddy had Al and the baby in his hands getting us out of there. I looked back over Ari's shoulder and saw my mother, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and many others fighting against the dragons to stop them from killing and terrorizing those trying to flee. I saw one woman actually fly into the air. She had wings and a man actually growing hair and becoming a giant animal. The children were all together until I heard my uncle Ron shouting and telling Aunt Hermione to get the children out of there because they couldn't hold it. Aunt Hermione broke away and was hurrying towards us taking something out of her small purse, which I had learned carried more things inside that it looked like it could hold. She gave something to Teddy and told him to take care of us until they came for them. We all touched the object and were transported out of there. Teddy took us to home to the University where we waited and waited until our parents finally got there. I could see that many of the parents were hurt badly. My Aunt Hermione wasn't with them, but Uncle Ron assured Rose and Hugo that she was all right. She was at the Ministry. He had come to assure them they were all right, but he had to go back as well. **_

_**Aunt Ginny was asking how this could have happened. There were a hundred Aurors there and most of them had done nothing! Uncle Donovan wasn't moving and a dark haired woman was helping him, but it wasn't looking good. I remember my mother saying that he might not make it through the night. She was looking at Ari who was asleep and sighed. "10 years of peace…10 years and we all got complacent. How could we?" I'd never seen her like this before. "10 years and we were all acting like our childhoods never happened, that Voldemort never happened." I'd heard stories of Voldemort. How my parents had defeated him…my dad couldn't have been killed by anything because he had defeated Voldemort or so my young mind told me. My Dad was my hero, my life…and then he was gone, taken from us by the Dragon. **_

_**That was 6 years ago…and now it's my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **_

Jaz Potter looked up from his journal hearing his mother calling him. He put his quill down and hurried out of his room on the 3rd floor of the castle. They lived at Lyanesse where his mother was the Headmistress of the University. He hurried down the corridor to the library where he knew she would be at this time of day. Erin Potter was sitting on the window seat legs pulled up under her. She always seemed so ageless to Jaz, he knew she wasn't old, but he couldn't remember her ever looking any different than she did right now. Long dark hair pulled back into a braid, brilliant green eyes that always seemed just a little sad and a wide, full mouth that was usually smiling. She had just turned 34 not that long ago. Ari, who was 16 and going into her 6th year at Hogwarts was settled on the couch. Ari looked a lot like their mother, but every so often Erin would laugh at a look on Ari's face and say she looked just like her father. It made Ari glow with pleasure when she said that. She had the lighter green eyes of their Dad while Jax had the darker green of their mother. They were all brunettes like their parents, except Lexie who had gotten a red head of hair that was in between what both of her grandmother's had had.

"Yes, Mum?" Jaz asked stopping just in front of his mother.

"I was thinking we could go into Diagon Alley tomorrow…I've just received an owl from your father's cousin, Dudley…he's a Muggle, but his son has been accepted into Hogwarts. He reached out to me and wants to meet us there."

Jaz lit up. Another cousin going this year? That sounded awesome to him. His cousin Nerva was going and a whole bunch of other people he knew. There would be a lot of others too. His mother said he'd make a ton of new friends just like she did. There would be some he knew or knew of and he'd learn a lot at Hogwarts.

Al came carrying little Lexie who was crying. "Don't want Jaz to go! Want him to stay here!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, precious," Erin said taking her youngest in her arms cuddling her. "But all little wizards and witches once they turn 11 have to go to Hogwarts. That's where they learn and make new friends. I know you're going to miss Jazzy, but he'll be back for Christmas. And he'll tell you all about it."

Lexie was still sniffling. She hated things to change. She was only six though and Jaz knew that things eventually had to change as much he didn't want them to. This was his family, this was his home. It was scary thinking about going to Hogwarts for the first time, but he was also quite certain that this was just the beginning of the greatest adventure of his life. He just wished his Dad were there to see it.


End file.
